De camafeos y ónices
by Lettice-Evans-Potter
Summary: Tal como los camafeos necesitan del ónice para existir,así Ginny necesita de ese amor para vivir...o morir. reto de los weavers!dejen reviews! :D ONESHOT


Ola ola!Bueno, esto es la respuesta a un reto de los Weavers (amigo invisible) jejeje, creo que se notara porque no soy precisamente la mejor amiga de estos dos personajes (es más, si fuera por mi, ya se habrían muerto en el segundo y trecer libro xD) pero como un reto es un reto...además me divertí escribiendolo, haciendolos sufrir...jajajajaja.(y viendo como otras sufrían...verdad herms :P?)

Espero que les guste (sería un milagro que lo disfruten xD) y para la/os lectores/as de"Always"...les juro que ya voy a actualizar, solo que creo que en vez de ser un mini-fic, ya sera un fic...meesta saliendo demasiado grande la continuacion _T.T_.(este fic puede spretencer al mundo de Always...si lo leen sabran porqué :D)

Cariñitos (dejen un reviewcito!)

_Lettice_

_**De camafeos y ónices**_

Era una noche algo afosa, calurosa y húmeda. Y oscura, muy oscura. Pero en la lejanía se podía ver un pequeño farol que pendía de un techo y sobre este, iluminado apenas por los miserables rayos que la luna desprendía, estaba sentada una pequeña y menuda muchachita de 15 años con unos largos y rizados cabellos rojos, algo maltratados y alborotados por el viento, que describía con ellos imposibles figuras en el aire. De sus pestañas, pendían lagrimillas y sus ojos marrones se enfocaban en una fotografía que detenía con la mano. En ésta, se podían ver a cuatro chicos, tres de los cuales eran uno más hermoso que el otro: pero había un cuarto, algo escondido entre sus dos amigos, de aspecto tímido y enfermizo, mirada acuosa y asustada. Tenía poco pelo, fino y de color marrón, tez pálida y nariz puntiaguda: todo su aspecto parecía recordar a un ratón. Ginny Weasly parecía haber poseído esa foto durante un largo tiempo, ya que las esquinas estaban muy dobladas y la imagen algo amarillenta.

-Sólo puedo amarte en silencio, y lo he hecho desde que vivías con nosotros. Cuando pude finalmente conocerte, sólo pude enamorarme más de ti.- pensó la pelirroja, y empezó a recordar tantas y variadas cosas...

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que por el simple hecho de tomar el giratiempo de Hermione antes de que ésta lo devolviera a McGonagall, habría conocido al amor de su vida, no lo hubiera creído. Y bien sí, había tomado su giratiempo. Pero por muy mala suerte, éste cayó al piso, resquebrajando su luna un poco. Repentinamente sintió como si un gancho la jalaba hacia abajo y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cayó dolorosamente al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-dijo, sobándose la cabeza. Miro alrededor suyo y se dio cuenta de que seguía en la enfermería. ¡Qué clase de giratiempo era ese!

-¿Te puedo ayudar¿Por qué estas ahí botada en el suelo? He venido a la enfermería a visitar a James...parece que Snivellus le pegó duro esta vez...

Y Ginny lo miró.

-¿Sc-- ... Scabbers?

El chico algo regordete y con aire de ratón lanzó una risita al aire.

-¿Scabbers? No, creo que te has equivocado...mi nombre es Peter.-dijo riéndose aún-¡Scabbers¡Parece nombre de rata! Vamos, te llevaré a las cocinas...no me llevo tan bien con los elfos como Sirius y James...pero algo de comida podré conseguir.- y, ayudándola a incorporarse, la cogió de un brazo y la llevó a las cocinas.

La chica se dejó conducir y pasó una de las tardes más agradables de su vida en compañía de ese muchachito algo tímido e inseguro, sabiendo que años mas tarde traicionaría a esos queridos amigos de los cuales hablaba con tanto cariño. Entre bocadillos y sorbo de té, Meter había arreglado el giratiempo sin saber siquiera que era. Cuando estuvo listo, Ginny supo que era hora de irse.

-Peter, ya es tarde...me tengo que ir.-dijo finalmente Ginny, luego de treinta y tres empanadas dobles y otros pastelillos.-Me da muchísimo gusto el haber vuelto a...es decir, el conocerte.

Un velo de tristeza cubrió el nada agraciado rostro del chico.

-¿Sabes Gin? Con ninguna otra chica me he divertido tanto como lo hice contigo. Ni siquiera con Lily.-sonrió- Te voy a extrañar...aunque la verdad es que si vives cerca te puedo ir a visitar.-dijo esperanzado.

-No...no vivo por aquí...

-Ah...¿pero entonces, cómo...?

-Peter...ya no hay más tiempo...-dijo, al saber que la estarían buscando por todo Hogwarts, sin imaginar que estaba justamente ahí...solo que con 25 años de diferencia.-sólo quiero decirte algo: confía en ti mismo, eres una persona extraordinaria. No dejes que nadie te obligue a hacer lo que no quieres...y cuida, cuida de tus amigos. Ellos te necesitarán en un futuro.-quitándose un delicado camafeo, cogió la mano de Peter.-Esto es para que siempre me recuerdes, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.-El giratiempo empezó a girar (de veras?) y la niña supo que ese era el adiós.

-¡Dime por lo menos tu nombre completo¡Para poder buscarte!

Ginny desapareció como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. No pudo decirle su nombre. Pero no hubo necesidad: al girar el camafeo, Peter encontró el nombre de Ginevra Molly Weasly tallado en él.

"Y ahora...ahora él estaba ahí..." Ginny estalló en lágrimas, recordando también cuanto quiso a la rata de Ron...pero nunca comprendió el por qué. Hasta que conoció a Peter Pettigrew y su vida cambió.

-¡Ginevra Weasly¡Baja inmediatamente aquí! Sabes que está prohibido estar fuera de la casa cuando anochece. ¡Y aún así sigues haciéndolo! Además...Dumbledore está aquí.-gritó Molly Weasly, aunque la última frase la dijo tan quedito que parecía más bien la había dicho para ella misma. Ginny se secó las lágrimas, guardó la foto y bajó.

Encontró a Dumbledore y a Harry hablando en el vestíbulo de la nueva sede de la Orden del Fénix. Se acercó a ellos, y Harry la besó en la mejilla. "Eso, besa a tu novia en la mejilla, mientras que a tu mejor amiga..." sabía que Harry no la amaba. Más de una vez lo había sorprendido mirando a Hermione y ésta devolviéndole las miradas. Y también sabía que ellos habían renunciado a su amor por respeto a Ron y ella. ¡Y Ron! Tan ingenuo, tan tonto, tan...tan...

-Señorita Weasly...hay un asunto un tanto incómodo que deseamos platicar con usted. Bien sabe que el día de ayer, atrapamos finalmente a Peter Pettigrew y que cada prisionero tiene derecho a un último deseo antes de ir a Azkaban.-el corazón de Ginny se encogió-Bueno, sé que será incómodo y no encuentro absolutamente ninguna explicación...su último querer ha sido hablar con usted.-finalizó Dumbledore, esperando ver la reacción de Ginny. Ella sintió que mil mariposas volaban desde su estómago hasta su cabeza, confundiéndola en un infinito aleteo.- No tiene que hacerlo si no quiere.-advirtió el director.

-Está bien. Lléveme con él.-susurró calmadamente la pelirroja. Esa sefguro no era la reacción que Harry pretendía de ella, ya que enseguida abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ginny, has escuchado al director. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

-Gin...

-Harry, si en verdad me amas-y se fijó muy bien en el rostro del chico, quién se incomodó al instante- déjame ir. No me hará ningún daño.

Harry pareció dudar, al igual que Dumbledore. Al final éste último asintió y la condujo a una celda que estaba en los subterráneos de la casa. "Déme una...no, dos horas con él." dijo la chica antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Y allí estaba. Acurrucado en un rincón, tapado a duras penas con una frazada, estaba el chico regordete del cual se había enamorado a los trece. Y del cual seguía enamorada.

-Peter...-preguntó con voz trémula.

El aludido se sacudió, como si temiera algo. Enfocó su acuosos ojos en los de la chica. Se acercó hasta ella, cogió un mechón de suave cabello que se deslizó por entre sus dedos, acarició su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Quería comprobar si era real, si no era otra de las tantas alucinaciones que tenía.

-Eres tú...-dijo en un susurro. Acercó sus resecos e hinchados labios a los de la chica. Ella no se opuso. Se pegó más , hasta que él la cogió tímidamente de la cintura. Peter se separó, con algo más de color en las mejillas demacradas y le sonrió."No sabes cuanto te he esperado" dijo, antes de apresarla en un abrazo y besarla en el cuello, cosa que hizo estremecer a Ginny. Poco a poco fueron despojándose de la ropa, liberando la barrera que les impedía llegar a ser uno solo. Los besos inicialmente suaves e inocentes, se convirtieron en verdaderas explosiones de placer, que los dejaba extenuados y revitalizados al mismo tiempo. Esos tiernos labios volvían una y otra vez a los suyos, sentía la presión que ejercían y como el deseo no hacia más que aumentar. Ya no podían aguantar más así que se desplomaron el piso, ya que carecían de cama. Sus ojos castaños brillaban de deseo y eran correspondidos por unos acuosos ojos marrones.

-Te amo. A veces me recuerdas un ónice. Parece algo oscuro, tenebroso...pero dentro de él esconde una luz y tantos y variados colores que resulta ser más hermoso que ninguna otra piedra.-dijo la pelirroja apoyada sobre el pecho del chico. Estaban acomodadas en el piso, abrazándose.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña.¿Sabes? Eres tan hermosa y delicada como un camafeo. E igual de especial. Y parece que tu me necesitas tanto como yo...¿dices que te recuerdo un ónice? Para hacer camafeos se necesitan ónices, y ninguno de los dos está completo si no tiene al otro. Igual que tu y yo -respondió Peter besando los rojos cabellos de Ginny.- Pero hay algo que tienes que saber. No me atraparon porque mi Señor me abandonó...me atraparon porque así lo quise yo.

Ginny se incorporó. Fijó su mirada en Peter, quien la desvió.

-Estoy cansado de huir. Cansado de servir a alguien que ni siquiera es humano. Y de todas maneras...no vamos a ganar esta guerra. No esta vez. Y de morir ahora que puedo verte bella y fresca a morir cuando quizás ya no estés...prefiero hacerlo ahora.

-¡Te atraparon porque tu Señor te traicionó¡Y no vas a morir! Dumbledore dijo que este era tu último deseo, que luego te enviarían a Azkaban...y yo te iré a visitar todos los días, hasta el fin de ellos...

Una risa llena de tristeza invadió la celda.

-Ni siquiera voy a llegar a Azkaban. Hoy mismo, dentro de tres horas, viene uno de los jueces del Wizengamot junto con un verdugo. Se me va a leer la sentencia y luego voy a ser ajusticiado. Como ya no hay dementotes, se recurre a las antiguas maldiciones._ Avada Kedavra._

Ginny se alejó de él. Se paró y empezó a dar vueltas a la celda. Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas intensas, creados por el dolor más grande que la vida podía darle.

-No...n-o-o...no, no es verdad...tu lo estás inventando...

Peter se incorporó y trató de detenerla, pero ella lo rechazó.

-No, no...no es verdad...

-Ginny, tranquilizate...

-¡No, no y no¡Antes que matarte a ti me tendrán que matar a mi¡Tú no vas a morir...TU NO VAS A MORIR...!- Peter la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, mientras Ginny se contorsionaba, golpeándolo, insultándolo hasta que al final dejó de hacerlo y se abrazó a él con tanta fuerza que el hombre sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-No quiero perderte...no ahora que te he encontrado de nuevo...-los sollozos la fueron sacudiendo, hasta que su estado no le permitió seguir de pie. Se fue resbalando, siempre abrazada a Peter, éste acariciándole el cabello y susurrando palabras de consuelo.

-Querida Ginny...el solo hecho de haberte visto y estar contigo, ha sido mejor premio que toda mi vida junta. Me has hecho feliz, Gin. Ahora es el momento de que tu lo seas. Te amo, siempre te amaré...pero yo ya no estaré aquí y quiero que formes tu vida... Ginny… no quiero que mueras… si yo lo hago…

-¿Por qué no?- balbuceó entre sollozos la pelirroja.

-Tú… debes seguir con tu vida...un buen hombre que tenga un pasado limpio...no un asesino...quiero que seas feliz...

-Sin ti no lo seré

-Promételo… ¿sí? Es muy importante para mí que tu sigas con vida.

-No, no, no...sin ti...

Repentinamente, el ojos mágico de la puerta se abrió. "Un minuto. Se acabó todo. También para ti, rata." Dijo una voz malévola que Ginny reconoció como la de Moody. Oyeron el pestillo de la puerta girar y entraron tres miembros de la Orden junto con un hombre tapado con una capa negra.

-¡NO! NO SE VAN A LLEVAR...

-Apártate Ginny, ese hombre es peligroso...

-Ginny, mi amor, ya llegó la hora...prométemelo...

-Lo...prometo –dijo abrazándolo.-Aunque no me pidas que ame a alguien que no seas tú...

-¡Llévenselo!-gritó Moody, y los guardias arrancaron a Peter de los brazos de Ginny no sin antes robarle un último beso.

Y ella quedó ahí, tendida en el suelo de la celda llorando, desesperada, sin consuelo alguno, llorando ay de dolor, sintiendo como un dique se rompía dentro de ella, sintiendo, ay desdicha, como ella, dulce y delicado camafeo, se destruía sin el discreto y débil ónice que no hacía más que resaltar su belleza.

Y pasaron tres meses. No hubo día e le cual no lo llorara, no lo recordara. No podía seguir viviendo así, lo necesitaba. Quería creer que seguía vivo, que esa noche se había escapado...pero no era así. Su ancho cuerpo fue sacado del cuartel, y llevado en andas cubierto por viejos trapos y sábanas. Estaba muerto. Y ella también, solo que seguía atrapada en este incierto estado de seguir respirando cuando ya no se quiere. La oscuridad se volvió su cómplice, tapaba sus ojeras y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, la dormía para que ella recordara ese único momento en el cual estuvo con él. Y esa noche la ayudaría para volver con él.

Salió sigilosamente de su cuarto, atravesó la casa y por fin salió de ésta. Llevaba un vestido blanco y el cabello recogido, soltando algunos mechones, peinada y vestida casi idéntica al camafeo que le había regalado a Peter. Empezó a caminar despacio hacia el río, no había prisa, todo a su tiempo. Caminó tal cual hada en vela por entre los árboles y pastos, hasta llegar a un enrome río que provenía de una pequeña catarata. Se adentró en el agua, e vestido se le pegó al cuerpo, y empezó a avanza hacia la catarata. Una vez frente a ésta, empezó a escalarla, resbalando en cientos de ocasiones, dañándose las pies y las manos. Finalmente llegó a la punta. Se enderezó, alisó su maltrecho vestido y alzó la mirada. Abrazó su vientre y empezó a llorar. Sí, tenía una pequeña criatura en su interior, fruta del amor inmenso que le tuve a tu padre pequeñito, pensó. "¿Pero ni tu ni yo estaremos felices hasta que estemos con él verdad? No te preocupes, dentro de poco estaremos los tres..." Secándose las lágrimas, se acercó despacio a la orilla. Se sentía tan vacía...ya no quería estar ahí más, quería estar con él… lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, lo amaba.

Abrió los brazos en cruz y respiró por última vez.

-Pérdoname...

Y se dejó caer.

_Duerme duerme pequeñito..._

_Las nubes serán tu colchón..._

_Pues tu eres mi don..._

_Pues tu eres mi don._

* * *

Se aceptan tomatazos...y si eres bueno, unos cuantos reviews ;).

_Lettice_


End file.
